Sounds Like Somebody Cares
by insaneprincess
Summary: Inside Chad's mind at the end of "You've Got Fanmail", when he pretends to be Eric, for Sonny. "Because it was worth it, for the relief on her face, and the thank you in her eyes. It was worth it, when he was doing it for her." Chad/Sonny.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. If I did, Chad and Sonny would be together already. Because people are sick of waiting!

A/N: My first ever SWAC fic, although I've read a great deal of them. I just recently got obsessed with this show. I don't many parts of it, but I entirely watch it for these two, because they're completely meant to be together. The one love/hate relationship that actually happens ;) This is like Draco/Hermione actually happening. Which makes me obsessed with it.

So, I think you all know when this scene takes place -- at the end of the episode "You've Got Fanmail" when Chad dresses up as Sonny's fictional fan Eric so she doesn't embarrass herself and get caught in her lie on live television. Very cute.

This fic is pretty short, and I'm not entirely pleased with it, because frankly, Chad just seems really OOC to me. He's pretty serious here, but I guess it was still a pretty serious moment, wihtout the playful banter of the two when on stage. Anyway, inside of Chad's head for the pivotal moment when we saw how he cared about Sonny, and did something nice for once. Awww :)

Anyway, massive author's note later, here it is. Enjoy, and please review :)

_Sounds Like Somebody Cares_

Chad Dylan Cooper was frozen.

He didn't like being frozen, to say the least. He didn't like the fact that his mind was spinning, and that there was just too much to think.

The music was starting, the familiar _So Random!_ music. She had just walked away in that pretty turquoise dress, with something heavy and unreadable in her eyes.

She had expected him to understand, for once. She had expected him to listen, to care. And again, he hadn't.

Why was that almost disappointing?

She had been so vulnerable, just moments ago, confessing embarrassment and insecurity. And he had made it into a joke.

He cursed himself silently.

And it was aggravating, because before, this wouldn't have mattered to him. With no one else would this matter.

But with her, it did.

And now, he had made yet another mistake, and he didn't know how to fix it.

And, of course, there was the fact that he already felt slightly sick over the fact that she was about to go and embarrass herself in front of half of the nation in about two minutes.

That was when his eyes fell on the box before him.

And an idea, an idiotic, stupid, pointless, crazy idea popped into his head.

*;*;*

By the time he had donned the disguise, he could already hear Marshall-what's-his-face announcing… well, him, now.

He only had a second of self-doubt. Would he really do this? Just for her?

He burst through the curtain.

And it was so worth it.

The way she turned around, in the middle of confessing. The way her entire face changed. The way she lit up. The shock in her warm brown eyes. The crowd cheering.

But it was more than that. It was something in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. He knew that. He knew this wasn't something he would normally ever do. And he couldn't explain why he was there, on that stage. But he had to be. For her.

He couldn't understand when things had changed. A couple months ago, if someone would have told him he would be on _So Random!_ because of a girl and her insecurities, he would have… well, he didn't know what he would have done. But, it would have been pretty awful.

And now he was. He was on Stage 3, with two apparently broken arms, a weird beard, pretending to be Sonny Munroe's biggest fan. Sonny Munroe. The planetary and famous type of star of the show he absolutely hated.

And he did this of his own will. He did this not only because it just seemed right, but because, somehow – not that he would ever admit it – he wanted to.

Because it was worth it, for the relief on her face, and the thank you in her eyes. It was worth it, when he was doing it for her.

And so, when she whispered to him, "Sounds like somebody cares," he would deny it to her forever, but inside, he knew she was right.


End file.
